Tris survived
by Initiate-tribute
Summary: I thought I'd make a story about Tris coming back. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first chapter of a series about Tris actually being revived before they (Tobias, Christina etc.) go back to Chicago, and live life back in factions, but with more peace. **

**This series is inspired by a series called: "What if Tris lived?" by "DauntlessDivergent46" really think you should read that series its amazingly written. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the default Divergent series characters or factions. (I did create Andy and Maliah)**

**Chapter One **

Tris POV

It smells like cleaning asids and blood, The light burns through to my eyes and noises around me start to clear up, I can hear the beeping of, what I'm assuming is the heart monitor. The sound of quick feet in heels is walking past my room, the stops suddenly, clearly not planning to come in here.

"Beatrice?.." The woman says my eyes are still adjusting and I can faintly make out blonde hair in a high bun, with ridiculously large black glasses.

My mouth opens but no words can come out, I want to ask what happened and where I am. I start to try and move around my by sitting up and using my hands - but my movements are startled by hear loud voice.

"Andy, come quick she's finally awake!" She's not yelling to someone outside, but into- what looks like a walkie-talkie.

She leans down back over me and It's uncomfortable having someone so close to my face. My vision is finally cleared and I see her face fully now. Her eyes dark blue.. familiar looking, She is beautiful and I'm already jealous of her looks. The wisps of hair perfectly framing her face and perfectly done make up.

"Tris!" A mans voice yells, too loud for me and I still cant comprehend whats happening right now. He has dark skin with short, almost messy brow hair.

"Not to loud Dumbass!" The woman says back "We need to get her out of here!" she turns back to me.

"Where is my family?" I finally manage to croak out, it sounded different to what i remembered…

"Uhh, They're all dead." Andy blurts, as if it means nothing to him that my entire family is gone forever.

The woman throws a pen at Andy, "You are SO inconsiderate!" She rests her elbows on my hospital bed and rubs her forehead in stress.

It's only now in the silence between the two that I look at myself, my hair has grown back long and mattered, I'm guessing because I haven't washed it in a while. My arms look skinny and weak, and same goes for the rest of my body, I need to get back in shape.

"My name is Maliah." The woman says looking at me once again.

Andy suddenly moves from his standing position and closes the blinds covering the wall of windows to the hall way. "We need to take her. Now" he demands

"Ok Beatrice, we need you to stand up now…" Maliah says flicking levers that turn my bed up-right.

"Forget that" Andy snaps. "I'll just carry her" He closes the last blind and walks over to me, putting his left hand underneath my back and the other under my knees. He lifts me in a swift motion and Maliah opens the door beside my bed, that I assume is a back door or something.

The way he carries me reminds me of someone else… another man.. he was saving me too- Well I assume Andy and Maliah are too. I wrap my arms around Andy's neck for extra support, and we are through the door, It's another hallway, but it's empty unlike the others.. thats until a man dressed like Maliah turns the corner.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing with that patient!?" He starts to run after us and Maliah and Andy start running too. The man is still yelling at us but I cant make out what hes saying.

We turn a corner, the man is still trying to catch us. "Here!" Maliah calls to Andy. She is holding open a door to another room, I can see isles of shelving units filled with bottles and boxes of pills. Andy runs to the end of the room to catch up to Maliah who is already opening a window.

"Here I'll take her." Mariah climbs through the window, luckily we are on the first floor otherwise that could be a problem.

Andy hands me to her and she struggles a bit to hold my body weight, although I'm almost certain I'm half the size I was before all this… Once Andy is out of the window he pulls the window back down almost smashing his fingers beneath it.

"Go! run!" he points to the truck and my body is once again thrown around into Andys arms. I feel useless, I can't even carry my own body weight across a field of grass. Mariah is already at the car and is starting up the engine.

I see over Andy's shoulder that the man from before has called for backup and are coming around the building, obviously not going through the window like us. "Stop them!" Another man yells, He's dressed in dark navy jumpsuit. "God Dammit!" he yells once again, smashing his Walkie-talkie on the ground.

Andy throws my body into the back seat, not aggressively but not peacefully. Maliah is already driving before andy has closed the back seat door. He sits beside me and manages to put a seatbelt on, Maliah is driving so fast I can't lean forward.

"It's ok Tris." Andy says calmingly. "We are saving you, and taking you back to Chicago."

**A/N: So thats my first chapter and I really hope you liked it, theres probably a few errors because I had nobody to read over it… besides me :) Please leave your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the next chapter.. I haven't gotten reviews yet, well at least by the time this was written. I hope people enjoy this series as much as I enjoy writing it. **

Tris POV

Me and Andy are waiting patiently in the truck for Maliah, She is checking us in at a motel. "Still remember how to fight, Stiff?' Andy asks with a smirk.

"Is that Nickname really necessary?" I retort back. Its been a year since I 'died' and even then people had stopped calling me that a long time ago. Whiles Maliah drove us to the motel, Her and Andy filled me in on what had happened. So apparently I saved Chicago, and it was my brother who was meant to do it.. But I was shot and everyone was told I was dead. So now all of my friends are living back there back in the faction system.

I peer into the reception. "Whats taking her so long?" I say anxiously. We'd manage to escape from the people at the hospital earlier. Accordingly to Maliah, the people at the hospital wanted to study me, use me for tests and be some sort of a artifactual piece to them. Andy and Maliah promise to soon take me back to Chicago and life would be normal again.. sorta..

I'm cut off— "Look she's coming back" Andy says leaning into the front seat. Mariah opens my door, "Come on, we've checked in."

I climb out and finally after a 40minute drive am able to breathe in fresh air. Andy and I follow Maliah to out room, the key card beeps and unlocks the door. The room is simple, One double bed with 2 single beds opposite from it. Theres a table with 2 chairs and a counter and microwave, all in one room. And at the end of the room, another room, that I assume is the bathroom.

"Sweet! I'll take the double bed!" Andy says jumping on the bed.

"Oh no you won't, I paid for this room, move your ass, you and Tris have the singles." Maliah argues.

Andy gets off the bed sarcastically smiling at Maliah and moves to the single bed. Mariah takes her place on the double bed and starts randomly pulling pins out of her hair, I didn't even know she had them in. Then she does something bizarre, She pulls her hair from her forehead and reveals that she was actually wearing a blonde wig. Her hair is longer and has natural waves all down it. Andy notices my shocked expression

"Chill Tris…" he laughs at me.

Maliah turns her head, as if she had no idea we were here. "Oh sorry Tris, that would have looked odd.." She takes off her ridiculously huge black glasses "These aren't real either" She smiles at me.

"Why do you wear a wig?" I ask blankly.

"Because she's crazy" Andy responded for her.

"I am not, it is a safety measure.." She retorted. "Last year I did something similar to what I'm doing with you— saving people."

"And how is that bad?" I question.

Maliah runs her hands through her hair and sighs. "It's a long story." She says without making eye contact. I can tell somethings up. I look over to Andy who is also clearly avoiding my stare. That subject is clearly something they don't feel comfortable discussing with me.

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter is awfully short and like nothing happened xD, I wanted to post another and I am going to make them a lot longer in future. If you want a better understanding of what Maliah looks like just google: Malia Teen Wolf. Thanks !**


End file.
